1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lighting apparatus for illuminating accessible areas making use of a plurality of light emitting diode devices configured to emit light in response to receiving electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems for lighting large areas that deploy light emitting diodes are known. These devices are known to be more efficient in terms of the amount of light emitted compared to the electrical energy consumed. However, given that such devices must be supported within a housing, they still generate a degree of heat energy which must be dissipated to atmosphere. Known apparatus include mountings fabricated from aluminium thereby providing a suitable heat sink. However, the production of such devices is expensive and requires the use of expensive materials. Furthermore, known fabrications do not facilitate the removal of individual LED devices.